


Burn

by threeneedlesdeep



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/F, Fem!Vegeta, Gen, I also bullshitted the one (1) mentioned sex toy, Impregnation Kink, Inappropriate Use Of Semen, Trans Bulma, background bulma, completely bullshitted storage devices rip, fem!Goku, slight bulma/vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeneedlesdeep/pseuds/threeneedlesdeep
Summary: The clock is ticking (biologically speaking). The ache is coming back, and she knows what she needs to do. Unfortunately, her mate is in on the (not very secret) secret, and she's got some tricks up her sleeve.Inspired by elvisqueso's Scary, How Much I Want You Around.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> the creation of bulla
> 
> or, at least, a big fat headcanon for it and an excuse to write smut

It was so hot.

Her skin practically sizzled from the fire aching deep in her core. It crawled through her veins like a nasty parasite and coiled in her lower abdomen with an unwelcome fury. It made her uncomfortable, her thighs rubbing together through her skin tight training suit.

Vegeta was not meant to be a mother, yet there was nothing more she craved at this moment than to be heavy with child.

Thankfully, her buffoon of a wife had actually sensed it coming. She also knew just how picky Vegeta was about getting donations from the wretched males of this planet, so she went to the only option that was for sure trustworthy. Kakarot was an idiot, but Vegeta was thankful she could at least read her well enough for this.

Her mind bounced from thought to thought impatiently. Kakarot herself was supposed to have been home ten minutes ago - not a long time, but she was impatient when the fire in her stomach threatened to tear her apart. Vegeta sat on their bed, arms crossed a little too tight and leg bouncing enough to make the walls shake.

Right on cue, the air whooshed dramatically as Kakarot popped into existence right in front of her. One hand was up to her forehead, the other held the prize Vegeta had been waiting for - an unremarkable metal container that was the size of her hand when stretched out.

"What took you so long? You know how bad I need this, you piece of shit."

Kakarot laughs nervously, the hand that was on her face moving to lightly scratch her neck in an unconscious gesture.

"Well, Bulma an' I haven't seen each other in a real long time, and I just wanned ta say-"

She's cut off by a smack to her face. "Pleasantries later!" Vegeta snaps, her eyes speaking of her desperation. "Now get on with it! I'm sick of this fucking feeling."

Kakarot only opens her mouth for a split second before she's tackled and kissed violently. Her wife's scalding tongue easily slides past her lax lips and she lets out a muffled groan in only partial surprise. The container slips from her hand and bounces against the floor as her fingers ditch it to instead roam across the tight blue fabric of Vegeta's training suit. Kakarot can feel her hot skin even though the fabric - calloused fingers cupping her soft, perky breasts, drifting over the curve of her ass, and smoothly rubbing her thighs. It makes Vegeta ache, moaning without restraint into her mate's mouth. She's fixated on every movement of Kakarot's hands, her tongue stilling for a fatal second before Kakarot playfully sucks on her tongue. She's trembling, at this point - the heat had already made her incredibly needy, and even though her training suit, her lover's touch was divine.

Vegeta moans shakily as Kakarot lets go of her tongue with a pop, a characteristic goofy grin on her fave as she ducks to tug down Vegeta's collar to nibble at her neck. A big hand gently cups her clothed mound and she almost wails - instead using that energy to buck forward into that heavenly touch. There's a chuckle against her collarbone and she blushes, scowling.

"Aw, Geets... Ya sing so good fer me! You should do this more."

"As if I'm playing heat just to satisfy your shitty desires. Come on and get this crap off of me already!"

Another, brighter laugh into her neck. "As ya wish, Princess."

Sharp teeth catch on the neck of her training suit and bold hands seize both sides of her shorts and all at once rip it off. Vegeta hisses, otherwise staying quiet - it was technically her fault for not specifying, after all. Kakarot pushes her back onto the bed, making Vegeta's legs part as she returns to marking her neck while her hands busy themselves with her soft breasts. Thumbs circle her nipples, making her moan as Kakarot nuzzles her neck.

"They're so cute, Geta - but Ah'd bet they'd look cuter when they're all big 'n soft 'n milky. Y'know, fer the baby."

The words make her shake in a way that only the fire could force upon her, those loving hands playing with her tender breasts for only a tad longer before she scoots a little down. Vegeta cries out softly as a mouth closes around her nipple, not so gently sucking at hardened buds. Kakarot's hands left trails of fire behind as they slowly roamed down her sides, inching closer and closer to her dripping mound. It's almost overwhelming, for a second - everything so perfect, Kakarot treating her so well, until - 

She steps away hurriedly and crouches to where Vegeta can't see her. An irritated groan makes its way out of her mouth as her body is flooded with cold air in her wife's absence. "You better have a good reason for leaving me alone!"

A muffled laugh. She can practically hear the sparkle in her smile and it makes her roll her eyes.

"Got yer reason right here, Princess!"

Kakarot holds up the metal container from earlier with a sense of victory and a broad smile. "Now, it's time ta knock ya up!"

Vegeta shudders at the word choice, but it seems to only enlarge the fire within her. Kakarot twists off the lid of the container, and the air is filled with the heavy smell of sex.  
Kakarot gently dips a finger in to test the temperature of the still warm semen, humming in pleasure as she finds it to her liking and immediately begins lightly pouring some over Vegeta's swollen, dripping mound.

The princess in question squawks. "Kakarot, what the hell - Stop wasting that!"

A low chuckle in reply, stopping the drizzle and sliding her hand through it to rub it on the soft lips of Vegeta's cunt. "Lemme have a lil' fun, Princess. Promise ya'll like it, and we still have 'nough to stuff yer lil' womb."

Vegeta's face absolutely lights up in all shades of red, her hips bucking. After a moment of faking thought, she hisses. "Go on with it, seeing as you've already wasted some."

She gets a beam in reply. Kakarot's palm gently grinds into Vegeta's warm cunt, making her tremble as her proclaimed 'dumbass of a wife' starts to hum. Vegeta's face burns as she watches two thick fingers lightly prod at her aching mound before slowly entering her.

Her head tilts back and she moans loudly as Kakarot's fingers slip in without much difficulty. She takes her time stretching her out, scissoring her artfully to the tune of her moans until she can add another finger. She grabs the container of semen again and this time tilts Vegeta's hips to pour it directly into her stretched pussy.

Vegeta gasps, hips shaking in that firm grasp as her pussy is slicked up further. Kakarot is careful to leave even more still to the side for later as now three fingers dive into the achingly soft cunt. There's a lewd shluck while Vegeta is fingered, warm sperm oozing out of her shapely cunt.

"Aw, ya like that, Geta? Gettin' all ready to be bred?"

Vegeta's eyes squeeze shut and her breath stutters.

"Ya do! Oh Geta, yer gonna look so pretty all full of babies."

Kakarot lovingly rubs Vegeta's lower abdomen, making her shake. Kakarot wanted her to carry, wanted her to have the babies her burning body called for - it was like a dream come true.

Kakarot gives one little kiss to Vegeta's swollen pearl, making her squirm kne last time before she gets up.

"Ready, hun? 'S time ta make good o' that lil' cunny."

Vegeta trembles wordlessly as Kakarot fetches the strap on made specifically for this purpose. She drizzles the last of the sperm into the loading capsule before shucking her pants and underwear to reveal a mound just as wet as Vegeta's.

She eagerly puts the fake dick on, Vegeta writhing on the bed behind her for more. Gathering the Saiyan princess into her arms hurriedly, Kakarot takes merely a second to line them up before slamming into her.

Vegeta screams in joy as Kakarot sets a brutal pace, fucking her wildly on their new toy. Hot slick flies into the sheets with every violent thrust, squirting out from Vegeta's pussy. Kakarot viciously bites her neck as she thrusts, making her wail and tremble in her grip as she's claimed by her mate. Each thrust pushes Vegeta that much closer to climax, her vision starting to swim and legs trembling with each clash of their hips. She barely has time to gargle incoherently before her legs are twitching violently in climax, her body tensing up and going stiff. Kakarot isn't far behind, as watching her mate writhe gives her some undeniable pleasure. Vegeta moans weakly as the toy finally begins to pump the rest of the semen into her messy cunt, the warm fluid making her shiver. Before she knows what's going on, she's being wiped up with a towel - or she thinks she is. She struggles to stay awake as Kakarot kisses her cheek and mumbles something into her ear, but quickly fails and descends into the welcoming embrace of sleep.

\---

"There's my sweetums!"

Kakarot cooed lovingly to Vegeta's swollen belly, purring when she felt the baby inside shift. Kisses were planted all over her stretched skin and popped belly button while she scowled uselessly. Vegeta loved the attention to her unborn baby, but was loathe to show it - especially since Kakarot was so protective. The more she watched Kakarot rub her giant middle, though, the weaker she became. She smiles, just a little.

They were a family.


End file.
